The present invention relates to an automatic record loading player.
There have been proposed two types of automatic record loading player. In one type, the record is transferred onto the turntable after the centering of the record is achieved in the record loading. In the other type, the centering is achieved after the inserted record is transferred above the turntable.
In the former type, when the record is inserted, it is necessary to push the record up to the centering position and it is difficult to insert the record disc having a small diameter in the system in which the centering position is remote from the insertion position. Also, if the centering position is near to the insertion position, a part of centering mechanism is exposed outside disadvantageously.
In the latter type, the centering mechanism must be disposed coaxially with an outside of the turntable. Its construction becomes intricate and enlarged so that the player cabinet must be enlarged in size or the turntable must be miniaturized in size.
Also, in the prior art automatic record loading players, a centering mechanism is required to hold the record, to transfer it to the turntable position and to position it on the turntable. However, the centering mechanism which enables centering records different in diameter is relatively large in size and becomes intricate in construction without operational reliability.
Also, the prior art automatic record loading player suffers from disadvantage in its drive guide means for the center spindle assembly.
There have been provided automatic record loading players in which the inserted record is held at its center hole and is transferred to the turntable position. In such record players, in case where the spindle is not correctly set on the center hole, the spindle may contact against the record to cause a damage thereon and a break-down of the player mechanism.
In the prior art players, the record is transferred by an automatic loading mechanism, while the record disc is held at the center hole thereof. In such a condition, the record is unstable and there is a risk that the record may be slanted during the transportation, thereby causing damage of the record and break-down of the player.
Also, in the prior art players, it is necessary to ensure the projection of the holder which may clamp the record after the spindle is inserted into the spindle and prior to the movement thereof. If this timing is not attained, the holder may scratch the inner wall of the center hole to thereby cause a damage of the record and to drop the record during its transportation, disadvantageously.